Only In Chat Room
by Han HunHan
Summary: Sikap Luhan yang selalu tenang di depan Sehun, namun tidak dibelakangnya/"Maafkan aku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri"-Luhan/"Aku menyukaimu-tidak, aku mencintaimu"-Sehun/BL-Yaoi-HunHan-KaiSoo-Little bit BaekHun
1. Prolog

Title : Only In Chat Room

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol

 **Warning : FF yang biasa atau klise tapi bukan hasil jiplakan/plagiat, FF ini murni dari otak dan pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **Yaoi, BL, Boys Love**

 **~~PROLOG~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

Entah kenapa aku lebih nyaman bertemu di sini, bertemu lewat kotak pesan yang sering orang banyak pakai. Kita memang saling mengenal, kita memang dapat dikatakan dekat, dapat dikatakan memiliki hubungan, tapi apa bisa hubungan itu disebut sahabat atau orang lain bilang persahabatan? Hah aku tak tau kenapa, tapi disaat kita saling tatap muka, berbincang bincang layaknya seorang teman, aku merasa aku tak akrab denganmu aku merasa canggung, tapi tenang saja itu bukan berarti ada jarak diantara kita kan?

Aku ingin sekali berbincang dengan lancar dan fasih denganmu, tapi apa daya, aku memang kikuk, aku memang bermental tempe, yah begitulah kata orang jika melihat hal seperti diriku dan anehnya itu hanya terjadi denganmu, terjadi kepadamu. Tapi jangan berburuk sangka dulu, aku senang kau mengunjungiku, aku senang kau mau berbincang denganku. Tapi, setiap memutar kembali kenangan itu yang terpatri jelas di memoriku, ingin rasanya aku menitikkan air mata, aku tak tau itu air mata kesedihan atau air mata kebahagiaan.  
Aku tak tau pantaskah aku bertanya seperti ini padamu, tapi akan ku beranikan diriku sekarang, akan aku tanyakan sekarang.

"Apa kita sahabat? ah apa kita teman? Apa kita tak saling memanfaatkan?"

Bodohnya diriku yang hanya bisa bertanya pada diri sendiri. Bukannya aku tak berani mengatakannya, aku hanya takut kau tersinggung akan ucapanku, aku takut semuanya berakhir dengan kesedihan. Tapi apa daya, nyatanya aku memang tak berani mengungkapkan dan takut akan akhirnya.

"Kau memang penakut Luhan"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum remeh melihat diriku ini. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku? Apa kalian tau, selain hal ini aku mempunyai banyak masalah, beribu-ribu masalah yang siap membuat kepalaku meledak bila memikirkannya. Tapi, untunglah ada sahabatku. Sahabat yang selalu ada disaat orang itu tak ada di sini bersamaku.

Hah~ sepertinya aku mulai merindukannya. Aku takut perasaan ini berakhir menjadi hal lain yang mungkin tak kami inginkan. Aku takut, bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja membuatku meremang. Tapi tak apa, aku akan mulai menghilangkan perasaan ini demi kami, demi persahabatan kita yang sudah kita jalin lama.

-BEEP BEEP-

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, tanda akan ada pesan yang masuk. Kugeser tombol kunci dengan jemari kecilku, segera ku tekan tanda pesan dan membacanya. Hal yang sangat tak terduga bagiku, dia—yang sedari tadi kubayangkan memberiku pesan, ah jantungku mulai berpacu tak karuan, rasanya sesak didadaku, entah kenapa wajahku mulai memerah. Hanya melihat pesan darinya saja sudah membuatku berdetak tak karuan, tapi kenapa disaat bertemu dengannya aku bisa pura-pura tenang? Kau memang bodoh Luhan.

Mengenai pesan yang barusan ku baca, dia mengatakan akan kembali ke Seoul dan dia mengatakan pekerjaannya di Jepang sudah beres.

 _*Jal silgami anna. wae kkumi anin geonji  
nado midgiji anha neo saramin gemajni?  
Neon moreugettji ama moreul geoya neoreul hyanghan nae man Love, Love, Love_

Ponselku berdering lagi, dan kali ini bukanlah nada pesan tentunya, itu adalah nada tanda panggilan masuk yang ku pakai, entah kenapa aku menyukai lagu ini. Kutatap layar ponselku dan menampiklan sebuah nama disana.

"Se-Sehun.."

"Sehun! Kyaaa dia menghubungiku, bagaimana ini? Apa harus ku jawab? Aish kenapa dia harus menelepon ku? Baiklah baiklah akan ku angkat, semoga suaraku tak bergetar"

"Ekhem...ekhem... tes...tes... yosh mulai"

Dan ku geser tanda berwarna hijau agar bisa berbicara dengannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ _"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Ah ada apa Sehun?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Baiklah baiklah, ada apa Sehun-ie?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aish kau ini, kau banyak protes!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Ayo cepat katakan, aku sudah menunggumu"_

 _..._

 _"_ _A-apa, bukan menunggu dalam artian itu, cepatlah katakan!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Ahh~ jinjja? Kau akan pulang dari Jepang sekarang? Tapi bukankah kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau akan pulang besok atau dua hari lagi?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau mulai lagi, sudahlah jangan merayuku! Oh ya sebaiknya kau tutup teleponmu, aku takut kau terlambat"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Hmm..._ _Annyeong_ _~"_

 _Sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang menutup sambungan teleponnya, tapi diriku._ _See_ _, disaat seperti ini sebenarnya aku gugup bukan main, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku bergetar, kakiku terasa mencair, jantungku serasa berlomba ingin keluar dari rongganya, keringat muncul di pelipisku, darahku berdesis—Oke Luhan kau benar benar hiperbolis—_

 _Sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggunya dan menyiapkan kondisi jantungku agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diperlukan. Berbicara tentang jantung, aku akan menyiapkan mentalku agar jantungku ini tak telalu cepat berdetak, rasanya ingin mati jika merasakan itu. Oke salahkan pada dia—Oh Sehun._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai FF baru datang padahal FF satunya belum kelar #maafkanYumi**_

 _ **Ini cuma prolog yang isinya tentang Luhan, makanya aku pakek Luhan Pov hehe**_

 _ **Semoga ada yang baca dan suka sama FF baru yang dapat dibilang klise ini**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa..**_

 _ **Favorite dan Review**_ __ _ **ya karna tanpa itu author mati #authorlebay**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***EXO - Love Love Love**_


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Only In Chat Room

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol

 **Warning : FF yang biasa atau klise tapi bukan hasil jiplakan/plagiat, FF ini murni dari otak dan pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **Yaoi, BL, Boys Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!" Pria itu terus meneriakkan nama seseorang. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

-DOR DOR DOR-

Pria tinggi tersebut masih terus mencoba memanggil seseorang didalam sana, ia sangat yakin sang pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya ada di dalam, mungkin dengan gedoran pintu orang tersebut akan membuka pintu untuknya atau paling tidak menyahut barang sepatah kata saja.  
"Aish aku yakin dia ada didalam, tapi kenapa dia tak menyahut sedikitpun. Luhan kau membuatku khawatir"

-DOR DOR DOR-

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!"  
Sekali lagi, dipanggil dan dipukulnya pintu itu dengan brutalnya oleh Sehun. Ya ia yang sedari tadi memanggil nama pria mungil berparas cantik itu.  
"Lu-" panggilan itu teputus karena saat ini pintu yang tadinya dipukul dengan brutal oleh Sehun kini telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria cantik dengan mata sayunya khas bangun tidur.  
"Ada ap-" belum Luhan selesai dengan perkataannya, ia sudah ditarik oleh Sehun kepelukannya, dipeluknya pria mungil itu sangat kuat hingga Luhan sulit untuk bernapas.  
"Aku..kau, hah sudahlah. Luhan tetaplah seperti ini beberapa menit lagi"  
"Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa hm?"  
Masih dipelukan Sehun dan masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, Luhan mencoba menetralkan napasnya dan sedikit ingin melonggarkan pelukan yang diberikan Sehun, namun apa daya Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya seperti Luhan akan kembali hilang jika ia lepaskan.  
"Sehun"  
Tak ada jawaban dari si empunya nama. Di usapnya rambut kepala Sehun yang sangat lembut di tangannya itu.  
"Sehun-ah.. eumm atau aku panggil Sehunnie saja"  
"Hmm.." Dan berhasil, walaupun hanya dibalas deheman singkat dari Sehun.  
"Sehun, sebaiknya kita masuk saja dulu, aku tak nyaman ada disini"  
"Tak perlu, aku hanya sebentar saja disini. Oh ya Luhan, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ah tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir mungkin nanti saja, juga tak terlalu penting menurutku"  
"Baiklah, jika itu menurutmu. Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit clue darimu hm?" Ia dongakkan kepalanya agar mampu menatap manik mata kelam Sehun. Dengan mata memelas andalannya yang mampu membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.  
"Baiklah baiklah akan aku berikan"  
"Memang seharusnya begitu" ujar Luhan sambil mengelurkan sejurus senyum manisnya.  
"Aku tak setuju akan hal ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Itu saja sudah cukup bagimu bukan, bukankah kau cerdas?" Dilihatnya Luhan dengan pandangan mengejek sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.  
"Aish dasar kau. Sudahlah bukankah seharusnya kau pulang"  
"Ya, tapi aku tak ingin jauh darimu Lu. Oh ya, siapa yang akan menjagamu jika aku pergi lagi?"  
"Kau tak perlu cemaskan aku Sehun, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, aku disini baik"  
"Baiklah, aku pergi Lu. Besok aku kesini lagi oke"  
"Tak perlu Sehun, bukankah kau sekarang bertambah sibuk setelah kau pulang dari Jepang? Jadi kau harus bisa mengatur waktumu Sehun"  
"Aish kau benar-benar. Baiklah aku pulang"  
Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sebelum ia berjalan jauh, ia kembali berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Luhan, Luhan pun membelalakkan matanya atas perlakuan Sehun yang sangat kilat mengecup dahinya dan ia pun sedikit merona, namun sayangnya tak dilihat oleh Sehun karena Sehun buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan kembali untuk pulang. SepeninggalanSehun, Luhan hanya mampu menatap sendu bayang-bayang dari Sehun yang sudah berjalan jauh kedepan.  
"Maaf Sehun, aku harus melakukan itu. Aku tak ingin kau sedih dan aku tak ingin kau sakit" Tersenyum— hanya mampu tersenyum getir dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang berukuran 3x3 itu.

"Hah padahal sedari tadi aku menunggu kedatangannya dan berakhir tertidur, namun aku malah menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang? Bodohnya dirimu Luhan" Kembali merutuki kebodohannya itu.

.  
.

.

.  
Di tempat lain, Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen miliknya. Sebelum itu, ia parkirkan mobilnya dipinggiran toko kue untuk sekedar melihat lihat dan membelikan sahabatnya kue sebagai tanda kembalinya ia dari Jepang.  
"Kenapa baru terpikirkan olehku? Baru saja aku pulang dari tempatnya. Semoga dia masih di rumahnya" pikir Sehun dan memesan kue berhiaskan coklat dengan toping cherry dan strawberry diatas dan dipinggir kue nya.  
Sehun pun kembali memutar arah mobilnya dan melaju menuju _flat_ kecil tempat Luhan tinggal.  
"Semoga dia suka ini, aku juga membelikan bubbletea kesukaannya" monolog Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
Ya perjalanan yang ditempuh Sehun memang sangat lama. Mengingat lalu lintas di kota Seoul yang tak ada matinya, bahkan ketika malam sudah di puncaknya pun orang-orang masih lalu lalang meramaikan gelapnya malam.  
Saat ini Sehun masih terjebak di lampu merah yang tak tau kapan akan meloloskan dirinya dari antrian panjang mobil-mobil yang sering kita sebut _macet_.  
"Ah~ kenapa panjang sekali. Aku takut Luhan sudah tidur." Pikirnya lagi sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi pengemudi.  
"Lu, aku merindukanmu. Andai tak ada keputusan itu aku pasti akan selalu ada disisimu, menjadi sahabat yang baik yang selalu menghiburmu dalam senang maupun susah. Aku menyesal Lu" Kini tatapan pemuda berkulit pucat itu berganti menjadi sedih, sedih akan ketidakmampuannya menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Luhan. Tapi taukah kau Sehun, Luhan tak menganggapmu sebagai sekedar sahabat saja.

.

.

.

.  
Setelah 20 menit terjembak macet, tibalah Sehun di depan ruangan berukuran 3×3 itu. Ya disebut ruangan karena itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruang yang disulap menjadi banyak rongga. Walau kecil tapi Luhan bersyukur masih bisa memiliki tempat bernaung. Ini berkat sahabatnya yang memberikan semua ini, tapi bukan Sehun tentunya.  
"Luhan! Luhan!"  
Sehun meneriaki nama itu lagi. Di jam jam seperti ini, jam bagi banyak orang sudah tertidur lelap, namun Sehun tetap nekad menemui Luhan dan menggedor pintu kayu itu seakan tak ada orang lain yang menempati _flat_ disebelah _flat_ Luhan tersebut.

-CKLEK-

Untung hanya dengan dua kali teriakan nama dan sedikit gedoran pintu Luhan sudah membuka pintunya.

-BRUG-

Belum sempat Luhan melihat siapa yang bertamu, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat. Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan mata rusanya, terkejut akan keadaan yang dialami saat ini.  
"Se-Sehun" cicit Luhan pelan dan terbata, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sehun.  
"Hmm.. ada apa Lu?" Masih memeluk Luhan tanpa berniat melepaskannya.  
"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"  
Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik indah milik Luhan. Sahabatnya itu.  
"Sudah ku katakan tadi, aku merindukanmu Lu"  
"A-ah, ta-tapi ini sudah larut malam"  
Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat rasa penasaran Luhan kembali bangun.  
"Ada apa sebenarnya?"  
"Sebelum itu, ayo masuk dulu" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan, Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam karena udara di luar sudah semakin dingin. –siapa tuan rumah sebenarnya?—  
Sesampainya di dalam, Luhan membuatkan Sehun segelas teh hangat, ya karena hanya itu yang ia miliki. Luhan pun duduk di sebelah Sehun dan kembali menanyakan hal yang belum sempat Sehun jawab, atau tepatnya ditunda oleh Sehun.  
"Ada apa Sehun?"  
"Kenapa hanya bertanya itu saja?"  
"Karena.." Luhan tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Ia pun memasang wajah berpikirnya sambil membawa telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk kecil dagunya.  
"Haha.. sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau terlihat lucu Lu"  
"E-eh.. maaf"  
"Kenapa kau minta maaf, kau tidak salah apapun"  
"Ba-baiklah"  
"Hei, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? tadi kau tak seperti ini kurasa"  
"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap lantai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Aish taukah kau Hunnie, aku tak bisa mengatur kata-kataku, aku gugup sampai terbata-bata seperti itu. Tak biasa? Tentu saja, karena yang selalu kau lihat hanya Luhan yang tenang, namun sekarang yang kau lihat malah Luhan yang seperti ini. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Luhan kau memang bodoh dan aneh'  
"Hei Lu, kau melamun?"  
Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik nama. Sehun kembali memanggil nama Luhan namun tak digubris oleh Luhan. Akhirnya, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, dikecupnya singkat pipi Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan tersentak dan menatap Sehun terkejut. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun, ia terus mendekat ke wajah mungil Luhan, merain tengkuknya dan menenpelkan bibirnya dengan belahan bibir milik Luhan. Lagi, Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, masih diam dan tak membalas ciuman yang diberkan oleh Sehun namun tak juga menolaknya. Tak mendapat penolakan dari Luhan, Sehun pun memberanikan dirinya melumat halus bibir mungin yang terasa manis bagi Sehun. Namun belum lama Sehun melumat, Luhan sudah

-PLAK-

menampar pipi pucat Sehun samapi menimbulkan sedikit semu merah disana.  
"Pe-pergi Se-Sehun" Air matanya begitu saja jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lu.. ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tak bermaksud"  
"Pergi!"  
"Kau kenapa Lu?" Mencoba meraih tubuh mungil itu dan ingin membawanya ke dekapannya. Namun  
"Jangan sentuh aku, aku tak pantas disentuh olehmu, tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang darimu" kini air mata itu sudah membasahi pipi Luhan dan berjatuhan tak henti hentinya. Ya Luhan menangis dengan isakan yang kentara didengar oleh telinga Sehun.  
"Kau kenapa Lu? Apa kau sakit? Sikapmu berubah dari sebelumnya" mencoba meraih kening Luhan, namun lagi-lagi ditampik oleh Luhan.  
"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Lu?"  
"Aku mohon Sehun, tinggalkan aku sendiri"  
Sehun sebenarnya tidak yakin meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dalam kondiri seperti ini, namun apa daya karena Luhan yang memintanya.

"Maafkan aku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Mohon Luhan lagi.  
"Baiklah Lu, aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu Lu. Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memberimu kue kesukaanmu dan bubbletea rasa taro kesukaanmu. Aku hanya ingin memakannya bersamamu, namun karena kesalahanku, kau menjadi menangis Lu. Maaf membuatmu menangis. Aku pergi"  
Bunyi pintu yang tertutup mengiringi kepergian Sehun. Setelah Sehun pergi, tangisan Luhan kembali pecah, isakan demi isakan keluar tanpa henti.  
"Apa yang aku lakukan? Hiks... hiks"  
"Aku menodainya, bibir ini hiks... hiks"  
Menangis, hanya itu yang dapat menghiasi malam Luhan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Menangis disana mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.  
Menit berganti jam, kini Luhan sudah tertidur dengan sisa jejak air mata yang masih terliat di pipinya dan sudut matanya. Dengan alis yang berkerut, sepertinya tidurnya kali ini tidak nyenyak atau ada yang mengacau pikirannya.

.  
.

.

.  
Pagi pun menyambut, sinar matahari perlahan masuk lewat celah fentilasi kecil kamar Luhan, namun entah kenapa dirinya enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya,—sungguh terasa berat. Ingin rasanya ia kembali tertidur sebelum..

-TOK TOK TOK-

Dengan terpaksa Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya yang walaupun tak terasa nyenyak sama sekali, berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan lemas. Ya walau kemarin malam ia tertidur namun ia tak sepenuhnya tertidur, berbagai pikiran menghantui dirinya. Tibalah dia di depan pintu dan membuka knop pintu tersebut, melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini Luhan pun langsung membulatkan matanya. Mencoba menutup kembali pintu kayu itu namun secepatnya ditahan oleh Sehun.  
"Tunggu Lu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" mencoba memberikan tatapan yang sangat teduh sarat akan kasih sayang.  
"Maaf Sehun, aku lelah. Jadi pergilah!"  
"Tunggu Lu, biarkan aku menjelaskannya" masih mencoba menekan emosinya yang siap untuk mengatakan segala hal yang harus ia katakan kepada Luhan.  
"Kenapa tidak kau katakan lewat pesan saja, kenapa kau harus membuang waktumu untuk mengatakannya kepadaku, kenapa kau malah mengunjungiku, aku tau itu hanya hal sepele yang akan kau katakan. Jadi aku mohon, pergilah! Aku lelah"  
"Lu aku mohon, tolong biarkan aku masuk hmm"  
"Sehun pergilah sudah aku katakan bukan, aku sudah memintamu dengan sabar agar kau pergi, tapi kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku. Aku lelah Sehun. LELAH!"  
Dengan terengah-engah ia mengatakan semua itu kepada Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat Sehun menjauh darinya untuk saat ini, namun Sehun yang memiliki pendirian yang kuat itu juga terus mendesak Luhan untuk membiarkannya masuk.  
"Ayolah Lu, ada apa denganmu?"  
"Sudah ku katakan aku lelah. Silakan pergi Sehun"  
Jika dilihat lagi, wajah Luhan memang terlihat pucat, dan kali ini Sehun harus menyerah dengan pendiriannya dan harus pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri lagi.  
"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, tapi kau harus berjanji akan menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu"  
Luhan pun menutup pintunya, dan Sehun masih berdiri disana menatap pintu kayu yang pernah menjadi saksi kebersamaannya dengan Luhan hingga..

-BRUG-

Dengan cepat Sehun membuka pintu itu yang syukurnya tidak dikunci oleh Luhan. Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin itu. Dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.  
Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapat seseorang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang tesembunya dibalik tangannya. Sehun  
Sehun pun membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke manik mata Luhan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"  
"Dimana Kyungsoo?"  
"Siapa dia?"  
"Dia—dimana dia?"  
"Lu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau baru sadar Lu, dan kau menanyakan orang lain?!"  
"Maaf"  
"Tidak tidak kau tidak salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu"  
"Tidak. Maaf Sehun, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan melanjutkan urusan ' _pernikahanmu_ ' dan tolong aku ingin sendiri sekarang" entah datang dari mana perasaan ini, namun hati Sehun serasa dihantam oleh beribu batu dan disayat oleh jutaan pedang. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar kata itu dilontarkan dari Luhan. Dan Luhan tau bahwa ia akan segera menikah, itu menambah sakit didadanya.  
"Tapi Lu.."  
"Cepatlah, aku tak apa" memberikan senyuman teduhnya kepada Sehun agar pria itu merasa lebih baik untuk meninggalkannya.  
Dengan sedikit tak rela dan desahan berat meluncur bebas dari Sehun, ia pun mencoba percaya pada Luhan walau semua kata yang terucap dari Luhan sama sekali tak bisa Sehun percaya. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku bertanya siapa itu Kyungsoo?"  
"Dia temanku, yah teman yang selalu ada untukku"  
Terbersit sedikit kekecewaan di hati Sehun mendengar penuturan singkat Luhan mengenai Kyungsoo.  
'Sebegitu spesial kah Kyungsoo itu untukmu sampai sampai baru sadar dari pingsanmu kau langsung menanyakannya?'  
"Oh" Hanya itu saja yang Sehun katakan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Ini pertama dalam hidup Sehun setelah mengenal Luhan, ia biasanya akan sulit meninggalkan Luhan dan akan memilih berlama lama dengan Luhan, kalaupun harus meninggalkan Luhan, itupun karena Luhan yang memintanya dengan sangat dan setelah itu ia akan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal yang manis.  
"maafkan aku Hun-ah. Maaf"  
"Hiks...hiks.. m-maafkan aku" menangis dalam kesunyian. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Luhan saat ini. Semula yang hanya bulir bulir bening yang menetes di pipi halusnya, namun sekarang sudah menjadi anak sungai yang sangat deras aliran airnya hingga membasahi seluruh pipinya.  
"Kutau aku salah, ini semua salah kan Sehun?" Bertanya namun tak ada jawaban, tentu saja karena kau sekarang sendiri Luhan, sekali lagi sendiri.

.

.

.

.  
Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dengan jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut matanya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi ia harus bekerja di sebuah cafe.  
"Mungkin bekerja akan membuatku melupakan kejadian itu"  
Luhan pun bersiap siap menuju cafe yang jaraknya tak jauh dari _flat_ kecilnya itu, kurang lebih 200 meter jauhnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju cafe dengan berjalan kaki, karena bagi Luhan itu tidak jauh. Hitung hitung berolahraga, menghirup udara segar, dan tentunya yang terpenting adalah menghemat pengeluaran.  
"Kyungie!" Teriak Luhan sesampainya di pintu cafe yang untungnya masih sepi karena masih berhiaskan tulisan 'CLOSE' yang menempel di pintu masuk.  
"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, telingaku sakit Luhan"  
Reaksi Luhan? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan tak lupa menggembungkan pipinya sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang semerah cherry itu.  
"Huft kau galak sekali Kyung, dasar pemarah!" Bertindak seolah olah marah pada Kyungsoo dan beralih ke belakang guna mengganti bajunya disana.  
"Terserahmu saja Lu" Ya hanya itulah jawaban Kyungsoo, ia terlalu biasa menghadapi tingkah childish Luhan.  
Luhan pun kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya –ah tidak, tepatnya merangkul— sangat erat. –hei bukankah kau tadi marah Lu—  
"Yak! Jangan memelukku sembarangan, yang boleh melakukannya hanyalah Jong In ku saja, apalagi kau merangkulku."  
"Ya ya jangan umbar kemesraanmu yang tidak ada di sini"  
"Lebih baik aku dari pada kau. Kau hanya mengharapkannya saja, kau tak berani mengaku kepadanya, dan kau berakhir untuk memendamnya. Kau bodoh apa bagaimana Luhan?"  
"Berhenti membicarakan- _nya_. Dan aku tidak bodoh."  
"Ya ya terserah. Kembali bekerja!"  
"Ya ya ya ya boss galak" Luhan pun menghindari jitakan Kyungsoo dan berlari kecil menuju meja-meja disana dan membersihkannya. Ya Kyungsoo memang pemilik cafe ini, ia bersyukur bisa bertemu Kyungsoo semasa kuliahnya dulu dan menawarkan Luhan untuk bekerja di cafe milik ibunya yang saat ini sudah menjadi hak milik Kyungsoo seutuhnya.  
Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, mari kita bahas sedikit mengenai hidup teman penyelamat Luhan ini. Ya Kyungsoo adalah teman, tapi bukan sekedar teman bagi Luhan, ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Luhan. Dulu semasa Luhan kuliah dan bingung dimana harus mencari uang untuk tetap bisa berkuliah disanalah Kyungsoo ada. Kyungsoo memberikan tawaran kepada Luhan agar bekerja _part time_ di cafe milik ibunya untuk sekedar menambah uang sakunya. Tidak hanya itu, bayaran yang diterima Luhan juga tidak sedikit. Kata ibu Kyungsoo ini tidak seberapa dengan kerja keras Luhan selama ini.

-FLASHBACK ON-

"Luhan ini adalah gaji pertamamu yang aku berikan. Terimalah"  
"Terima kasih ahjumma"  
"Eoh jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil saja eomma bagaimana?"  
"Eh— baiklah terima kasih ah-em eomma" dengan tersenyum malu malu ke arah ibu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bergantian.  
"Tapi ini terlalu banyak eomma"  
"Itu sebanding dengan kerja kerasmu sayang, kau sangat cekatan dan tak kenal lelah, aku kagum padamu"  
"Terima kasih eomma"  
"Tidak kah ada kata lain selain ' _terima kasih_ ' yang bisa kau ucapkan?" Kini Kyungsoo menimpali dengan senyum lebarnya.  
"Sudahlah Kyungie jangan goda Luhan, lihat dia malu"  
"Eomma jangan menggodaku"  
Merekapun tertawa lepas bersama.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Bahagia rasanya bisa mengingat masa lalu, setidaknya bisa membuat Luhan melupakan kejadian yang menyedihkan.  
Kembali ke Kyungsoo, dia mempunya pacar bernama Kim Jong In atau sering dipanggil Kai. Kai adalah namja tan yang berwajah seksi menurut Kyungsoo tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Yang ada di mata Luhan, Kai hanya namja mesum terlihat dari smirk yang selalu diarahkan ke Kyungsoo, err itu sedikit horror bagi Luhan. Oh ya Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun ya dapat dikatakan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka kuliah dulu hingga sekarang. Walau mereka berdua sering terlibat pertengkarang kecil yang menurut Luhan itu lucu dan membuat Luhan tertawa lepas jika melihat mereka bertengkar. Bagaimana tidak? Pertengkaran mereka hanya sebatas hal sepele. Misalnya saja Kai yang kepergok oleh Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan wanita seksi di kantor Kai –heol itu sekretaris Kai, bagaimana mereka tidak mengobrol— dan misalnya lagi ketika Kai melirik wanita lain ketika berkunjung ke cafe Kyungsoo untuk menjenguknya, Kyungsoo pun langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Kai. Seketika Kai pun menciut. Bukankah itu lucu?  
"Lu... Luhan... Luhan!"  
seketika lamunan Luhan pun mebuyar.  
"Hmm, ada apa Kyung?" Luhan hanya menjawab malas panggilan –ah atau dapat dikatakan teriakan dari Kyungsoo.  
"Apa kau tau kau lupa membalik tanda 'CLOSE' menjadi 'OPEN' huh?"  
"Ya ampun maafkan aku Kyungie aku lupa hehe" dengan cengiran polosnya itu, Luhanpun membalik tandanya agar pelanggan bisa masuk ke cafe milik Kyungsoo ini.  
"Terima kasih.. dan jangan hanya membersihkan satu atau dua meja sedari tadi"  
"Eh benarkah? Sepertinya aku sudah membersihkan seluruh meja"  
Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Apa kau tak merasakan bahwa kau tak berpindah tempat sedari tadi dan hanya mengelap satu atau dua meja disana, semakin lama meja itu kau gosok bisa-bisa mejaku patah Luhan"  
"Hehe maafkan aku boss" dengan memberikan cengiran lebarnya lagi dan ditanggapi dengan memutar bola matanya malas oleh Kyungsoo.  
Semakin lama pelanggan yang datang semakin banyak karena jam makan siang yang sudah dimulai. Tempat Kyungsoo memang sangat strategis karena dekat perkantoran. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun semakin sigap menangani pesanan dari pelanggan yang mengantri. Ya hanya ada mereka berdua dicafe sebagai pekerja, tak ada pekerja yang lain. Kata Kyungsoo itu sudah cukup.  
"Selamat datang. Pesanannya tuan?"  
"Aku pesan Americano satu"  
'Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini' Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan  
"Yak Kai tak perlu seformal itu, aish kau bisa langsung memintanya pada pacarmu bukan?!"  
"Yak jangan berteriak. Ah aku tak ingin dia melihatku, dia sedang marah denganku"  
"Pfftt kau bodoh atau apa, dia disampingku dan dia pasti mendengarnya bodoh"  
"Ya ya, cepat pesananku"  
"Baiklah tuan" sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya yang siap meletus kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continuous-

 **Yehe udah Chapter 1 hehehe**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan sempatkan me review ya, karna sangat memberikan pengaruh bagi author hehe #ngarepreviewbanget**

 **oh ya, author yang abal-abal ini belum bisa update buat ff Three Side Two Body nya karna belum ada ide yang muncul kkkk~**

 **Okeh akhir kata dari Chap ini don't forget to review and favorite~ Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

Akhirnya berakhir sudah pekerjaan Luhan di cafe milik Kyungsoo, untunglah tadi ada Kai yang membuatnya terus tertawa dan membuatnya melupakan masalah antara dirinya dengan Sehun sejenak. Jika dikatakan masalah, itu tak sepenuhnya masalah tapi itu juga membebani hati Luhan, mungkin dengan ia bekerja mampu melupakan Sehun barang sejenak toh Sehun akan bahagia bersama orang lain dan Luhan yakin dia tak dapat membahagiakan Sehun. Siapa dia yang mampu membahagiakan seorang Oh Sehun yang dari keluarga terpandang yang saat ini tengah dijodohkan dengan pilihan kedua orang tua Sehun? Siapa dia yang hanya seorang yang ekonominya jauh dibawah Sehun? Siapa dia yang hanya seorang pegawai rendahan di cafe dan juga pekerja serabutan di segala tempat yang memerlukan jasanya? Siapa dia? Jawabnnya sangat sederhana Luhan. Kau adalah kau, jadilah dirimu sendiri, tak ada yang tau takdir akan berjalan seperti apa.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, dia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, namun jika diperhatikan lebih detail lagi Sehun benar-benar seperti orang kehilangan akal. Bagaimana tidak? Yang dia pikirkan hanya kerja kerja dan kerja saja tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya, mencoba melupakan kecerobohan yang berujung pada kerenggangan hubungan mereka-kalian tak ada bedanya- tak hanya bekerja saja, ia juga kerap mengunjungi sebuah bar hanya untuk menenggak minuman yang membuat kerongkongan terasa terbakar jika belun terbiasa, ya hanya itu saja tak ada niat untuk melakukan hal lain misal melakukan one night stand bersama wanita wanita yang sudah memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memuja yang haus akan sentuhan. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Hai tampan, kau sepertinya sendirian, mau kutemani?" Sambil menempelkan tubuhnya di tubuh Sehun

"Tidak terimakasih, kau bisa pergi" jawab Sehun datar tanpa melihat siapa wanita itu

"Ayolah, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, tak apa ceritakan saja padaku heum" mulai meraba-raba tangan kekar Sehun

"Sial! Kau tuli huh! Jangan sentuh aku jalang!" Memberi tatapan menusuk dan sukses membuat wanita itu menjauh dan bergidik ngeri

"Ck! Dasar laki-laki arogan" menggerutu dan pergi dari samping Sehun

"Arrggh! Sial!" menaruh kasar gelasnya dan berjalan keluar bar.

"Luuu~ kemarilah sayang, aku merindukanmu" berjalan terseok seok menuju mobilnya dan mengambil ponsel untuk ia utak atik.

' _Aku ingin menemuimu hehehe, aku merindukanmuuu_ '

 **DERRT DERRT DERRT**

"Eh kenapa Sehun mengirim pesan padaku?"

"Dia mau kesini? Astaga aku tak siap untuk menemuinya"

' _Aku tak ada di rumah, jangan kau kesini. Kumohon_ ' Luhan pun mengirim pesan balasan kepada Sehun

15 menit menunggu namun tak ada balasan dari Sehun, 20 menit kemudian ponsel Luhan kembali berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

' _Sayang buka pintunya, aku sudah menunggumu_ '

"Apa?! Se-sehun sudah di depan pintu? Astaga Tuhan aku ingin menjauh sejenak tapi kenapa kau kembali pertemukan kami begitu cepatnya?" Menghela napas dan berlalu menuju pintu untuk menemui Sehun.

Apa kau tak melihat ada keganjilan di pesan yang Sehun kirim Luhan? Kau terlalu polos atau kau juga rindu Sehun namun kau menyembunyikannya? Sudahlah hanya kau yang tau itu.

"Sehun untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Bodoh! Untuk apa lagi sayang, untuk menemuimuuu"

"Tapi Sehun sepertinya kau sedang mabuk" menatap Sehun dengan tatapan teduk dan mengelus pipi tirus Sehun. Terlihat sekali kalau orang itu jarang makan.

"Ya aku seperti ini karnamu sayang"

"Sehun sebaiknya kau pulang saja hmm"

"Rumahku disini, cintaku disini, kemana aku harus pulang lagi heum?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan teduhnya namun detik berikutnya Sehun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ya dia menangis

"Kau tau Lu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu tapi kau-kau seakan akan menghiraukanku seolah olah aku sudah tak ada lagi dalam hidupmu, aku sakit Lu... aku benar benar tak ingin bersamanya bahkan aku tak mengenalnya yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu Lu, dan maaf sudah lancang merebut bibir sucimu dan menodainya dengan dosaku ini" mengelurkan segala kegundahan hatinya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang masih digenangi liquid bening itu.

"Tidak Hun-ah, aku juga sama sepertimu, aku mencintaimu Hun-ah jadi kumohon jangan buang air matamu itu untuk menangis di hadapanku kau terlihat bukan seperti dirimu jika seperti ini Hun-ah"

Luhan pun menyatukan bibir mereka, keberanian Luhan entah datang dari mana, tapi melihat Sehun nyaris hancur seperti ini ia tak bisa, tak bisa melihat cintanya tersakiti dan yang menyakiti adalah dirinya sendiri. Betapa kajamnya. Seperti menutup mata dan telinga terhadap semua yang terjadi dan menganggap bahwa yang tersakiti adalah diri kita sendiri. Salah, itu salah besar, yang tersakiti bukan diri kita sendiri tapi yang kita cintai juga, hei kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Luhan masih memagut bibir Sehun, sedikit lumatan yang tak menuntut ia hadiahkan untuk cintanya dan disambut baik oleh Sehun. Sekarang Sehun lah yang mendominasi penyatuan kedua belah bibir itu.

"Hmmpphh...mmpphh"

Sehun ingin terus menikmati sensasi manis dari bibir Luhan. Rasanya benar-benar memabukkan.

Ciuman lama mereka pun berakhir karena Luhan memukul ringan dada Sehun akibat pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis.

"Kau cantik Lu dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

 **BLUSH**

"Emm a-akan ku jawab nanti setelah kau tidak mabuk lagi"

"Aku sudah tidak mabuk lagi sayang"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Hun-ah"

"Temani aku heum?"

"Baiklah baiklah kau seperti anakku saja"

"Ani, aku bukan anakmu tapi akan menjadi seorang ayah dari anak kita" sambil mengeluarkan senyum ah lebih tepatnya smirknya

"Aish dasar kau ini, aku laki-laki jika kau masih ingat"

"Aku ingat tapi kau dimataku lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun"

 **BLUSH**

Rayuan sederhana Sehun sukses membuat wajah Luhan merona lagi yang sangat kentara di mata Sehun.

"See... aku ragu siapa yang mabuk disini"

"Sudahlah istirahat sana!"

"Baiklah, jadi kita sudah baikan?"

"Kau tidak salah Hun-ah.. aku juga minta maaf"

"Hmm kita sama-sama memiliki kesalahan dan ku rasa kita tak bisa terlalu lama berdiam seperti kemarin-kemarin"

"Sepertinya kau benar Hun-ah"

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak mabuk lagi Lu, jadi bagaimana pertanyaanku tadi heum?"

"Aish mana ada orang yang tak mabuk wajahnya masih terlihat merah begitu? Sudahlah nanti akan ku jawab"

 **TBC**

 **Knock Knock**

 **Yehet! Chapter 2 nih wkwkwkw sudah berapa lama kah kalian menuggu? Dan terimakasi jika masih ada yang setia menunggu ff ini lanjut ku terharu**

 **Yaa sebenernya part ini hadiah eh bukan hadiah sih ya, apaan sih author ini #nyengir**

 **Ya segitu aja dulu ceramah singkatku dan terakhir terimakasih untuk kalian semua**

 **#DeepBow**

 **Yehet!**

 **520**


	4. Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah menyambut dua laki-laki yang masih tertutup selimut dengan rapat. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin membuka mata terlebih dahulu malah yang mereka lakukan mempererat pelukan sehingga saling menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain, tersenyum satu sama lain walau mereka tak melihat namun mampu merasakannya karena mata masih enggan untuk menyambut bias matahari yang mengintip lewat celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Salah satu dari mereka melakukan sedikit pergerakan memgecup singkat pucuk hidung mungil orang kesayangannya dan yang didapatkannya sebuah kekehan pelan akibat geli yang melanda.

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi" dan akhirnya membuka mata sambil mengerucutkan bibir seranum ceri itu.

"Kau juga jangan menggodaku dengan memajukan bibirmu itu, seperti kau mengundangku untuk segera melahapnya" timpal sang pemilik rahang tegas itu sambil terkekeh pelan setelah melihat semu merah yang menghiasi wajah kesayangannya itu.

"Ini sudah pagi Sehun, ayo kita segera bersiap-siap karena waktu tak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya" sedikit menyibak selimut dan kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Pria yang dimintanya untuk bangun-Sehun- kembali memejamkan matanya tak berniat sama sekali untuk membiarkan ribuan bias cahanya memasuki retinanya lebih lama.

"Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali sampai tak ada morning kiss untukku, baiklah aku akan merajuk padamu. Sana pergi saja bekerja sampai pekerjaanmu akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu" Dengan berucap sepanjang itu tentunya yang kita kira Sehun membuka matanya, namun nihil ia sama sekali tak membuka matanya dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah kembali mengeratkan selimutnya dan mencoba tidur kembali sebelum..

"Hah..aku bingung apa saja yang kau lakukan Lu sepanjang waktu, apa kau tak pernah beristirahat? Apa kau selalu bekerja tak kenal lelah bahkan di hari libur seperti sekarang ini?" Kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menghalau cahaya pun ia buka dan langsung menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar minimalis itu.

"Sepertinya tak perlu kau jawab pun aku sudah tau jawabannya.. ya karena bisa kulihat tubuhmu yang benar-benar kurus dan rapuh. Astaga betapa bodohnya aku ini baru berpikir kesana Lu"

"Sehun ayo cepat bersihkan dirimu, jika kau tak bekerja hari ini kau boleh menungguku pulang dari bekerja.. yah itu pun jika kau mau menunggu di tempat yang sempit ini" tersenyum simpul dan pasti akan menggetarkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali orang yang sudah menapakkan kakinya di lantai kayu itu. Siapa yang tak akan luluh dengan senyum yang sangat menawan seperti malaikat itu. Luhan memang seperti malaikat tanpa sayap di mata Sehun, benar-benar baik, perduli, namun di sisi yang lain ia juga sangat rapuh.

"Tak apa aku tak keberatan sama sekali, untuk apa aku tak suka menunggu di sini tapi pada kenyataannya aku sangat nyaman tidur disini semalam"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini saja ya, nanti aku akan pulang jam 8 malam dan akan pergi berbelanja sebentar untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari tak apa kan?" Sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja, ya hitung-hitung hemat waktu untuk mengganti karena jaraknya tak sedekat menuju tempat Kyungsoo jadi ia harus menggunakan bus dan sesampainya di sana ia bisa langsung bekerja.

"Ah.. itu terlalu lama Lu, tak bisa kah aku ikut denganmu saja, aku pasti bosan sendirian disini" masih setia duduk di pinggiran ranjang tanpa berniat untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau tak menggangguku saat bekerja" sambil terkekeh saat mengucapkan rentetan kata tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya terkekeh geli tapi itu membuat Sehun suka menanat Luhan yang ceria seperti sekarang.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil yang ikut pergi ke tempat kerja ibunya dan merusak pekerjaan disana karena merengek-rengek meminta dibelikan segelas bubble tea" dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Luhan kembali menegurnya.

"Yasudah, tapi awas saja jika kau seperti itu aku akan-"

"Akan apa? Mengusirku, memarahiku, atau menciumku? Sepertinya yang ketiga boleh juga" sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dan tentunya sebelum mendapat semburan teriakan dari Luhan tentunya.

"Yak! Kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya itu saja huh?!" Bagus kau sukses membuat rusa manismu 'bernyanyi' di pagi hari.

"Cepatlah Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau lamban sekali, dikamar mandi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam kau ini namja apa yeoja?!" Pagi hari yang seharusnya diwarnai dengan senyuman damai dan indah itu kini sudah diwarnai dengan 'nyanyian merdu' dari sang pemilik kamar.

Mendengar sambutan 'merdu' itu Sehun yang baru selesai membersihkan dirinya hanya harus menutup telinganya dan melenggang melewati Luhan. Walau dilihatnya Luhan sedang bersidekap tangan di depan dadanya sambil memasang wajah kesalnya namun Sehun benar-benar mengacuhkannya dan menganggap Luhan hanya udara saja. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus menimpali ocehan Luhan dan berakhir dengan suara yang membuatmu tuli sungguhan.

"Ayo kita berangkat"  
Singkat. Hanya itu yang Sehun katakan, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Luhan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan yang sedang marah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya ugh itu benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata Sehun.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau bukan anak kecil lagi bukan.. baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf karena sudah lama di kamar mandi dan yah sedikit perpikir mesum di pagi hari tak ada yang menghukumku kan"  
Memberi senyuman yang sangat ampuh kepada Luhan bermaksud agar Luhan nya dapat luluh dengan segera. Namun dilihatnya Luhan yang mengacuhkannya dan malah asik mengutak atik smartphone nya membuat Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

 **TING**

Sebuah pesan masuk diterima oleh Sehun dan dilihatnya sang pengirim pesan. Disaat itu juga senyum Sehun mengembang dan membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

' _Kau yang salah dan aku selalu benar_ ' sambil memasang emotikon berwajah menyeringai

"Ya ya memang aku yang salah tapi kau suka bukan dengan godaanku tadi" tak berniat untuk mengetik pesan singkat ia malah langsung berbicara dan sukses membuat wajah Luhan bersemu merah.

 **TING**

' _Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri ya, cepatlah berjalan bus akan datang sebentar lagi_ '

"Aku tidak percaya diri tapi itu kenyataannya, aku dapat melihat rona merah di wajahmu dan satu lagi kau yang berjalan lambat kau masih di belakang Lu" terkekeh pelan dan hanya dibalas dengusan kasar yang masih didengar oleh Sehun. Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi langkah Sehun.

"Kau saja yang kepanjangan kaki" mendengus sebal dan berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkekeh geli melihat tingkah orang yang ia cintai.

Mereka pun tiba di halte dan langsung masuk ke bus karena mereka sampai di sana bertepatan dengan datangnya bus. Kenapa mereka tak memakai mobil milik Sehun, karena Luhan tak ingin merepotkan Sehun lebih baik ia pergi menggunakan bus dan membayar dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri daripada harus menyusahkan orang lain.

"Sekarang kau bekerja dimana?"  
Mencoba memulai pembicaraan agar tak terlalu kaku karena masalah yang tadi.

"Aku sekarang akan bekerja di sebuah coffee shop tapi bukan di tempat Kyungsoo"

"Ah.. apa Kyungsoo itu temanmu?"

"Tentu saja bahkan dia bukan teman lagi, tapi dia adalah sahabatku. Kau tau Sehun, dialah yang membantuku saat aku jatuh, ibunya lah yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.. mereka sangat baik padaku" sambil tersenyum tulus dan terlihat menerawang, mengingat semua masa lalu yang masih jelas di ingatan Luhan.

"Sepertinya mereka memang orang baik. Tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, aku tak suka"

"Ayolah Hun-ah dia itu sahabatku, lagipula dia juga sudah mempunya kekasih yang sangat ia cintai bahkan mereka terlihat serasi sekali. Namanya Kim Jongin atau aku memanggilnya Kai"

"Syukurlah jika dia memiliki kekasih jadi tak akan mengambilmu dariku. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal yang bernama Kai jadi dia pacar sahabatmu. Dunia memang sempit"

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya Lu, dan satu lagi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang kemarin"

"Tidak perlu ku jawab sudah kau ketahui jawabannya bukan"

"Jadi.."

"Aish jadi aku menerimanya, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

 **GREP**

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu menyalurkan rasa cinta yang amat dalam. Lumatan demi lumatan lembut dihadiahkan oleh Sehun yang dibalas dengan lenguhan merdu dari Luhan. Tak ada kesan kasar atau menuntut yang diberikan oleh Sehun, hanya terus melumat dengan lembut. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam bus tak mereka hiraukan, mereka berdua hanya mengganggap saat ini sebagai dunia mereka sendiri. Setidaknya biarkan mereka bahagia setelah semua yang mereka lalui bukan?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mweheheheehe akhirnya update jugaaaa~ setelah sekian lama gak di Up Up**

 **terimakasih bagi yang berkenan membaca dan mem-follow dan favorite**

 **.**

 **akhir kata favorite and comment juseyoooo~**


	5. Chapter 4

Tiba saatnya untuk Luhan membersihkan meja, mengepel lantai, dan ia harus berdiri dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur sedari tadi. Di ujung sana Sehun pun sama, duduk dengan wajah yang sumbringah terus tersenyum entah karena apa dan matanya tak pernah berpaling dari satu objek yang sangat ia suka. Luhan. Nampak objek yang sedari tadi ia lihat berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri dirinya membawa segelas _americano_ dan tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak pudar.

Disuguhkannya _americano_ itu di meja yang ditempati Sehun. Walau Sehun tau ia tak memesan apa-apa, hei bahkan dia tak akan bosan walau tak diberikan apa-apa asalkan Luhan selalu di hadapannya, tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya, tetap tersenyum memenuhi rongga pikirannya, berjalan gesit demi pelanggan yang datang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sehun apalagi jika ditambah dengan ciuman manis yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Sepertinya yang terakhir akan sedikit sulit dilakulan mengingat Luhan mu sekarang sedang bekerja.

"Hei! Sehun! Jangan melamun dan memasang wajah seperti psikopat" Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika melihat senyum Sehun yang kelewat lebar seperti sedang merencanakan aksi gila.

"Psikopat begini juga kau menyukainya kan?" sedikit menaik turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda sang kekasih.

Ya mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih di bus tadi dengan ciuman yang lembut yang membuat mereka melayang dan dibarengi dengan tatapan berbagai jenis sebagai hadiahnya. Tapi mereka tak ambil pusing, toh tidak ada hukum yang mengikatnya dan hanya orang terbelakang saja yang masih berpikir jika hubungan seperti itu terlarang. Ayolah sekarang sudah modern bung, zaman juga tak se-ortodok dulu. Biarkan mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka. Oke cukup.

Luhan hanya mendengus karena mendengan Sehun begitu percaya dirinya, sepertinya kekasihnya ini benar-benar orang yang ' _narsis_ ' astaga lama-lama ia bisa tertular akan ke-narsis-an Sehun.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri mengatakan itu tuan Oh"

"Memang kenyataannya bukan? buktinya kau menyukaiku dan membalas ciumanku dengan lenguhan merdumu itu, ugh aku ingin mendengarnya lagi"

"Y-yak! Sehun, jangan mengatakan hal itu disini aku malu kau tau" wajah Luhan sudah memerah sekarang, tapi tetap saja di mata Sehun itu seksi.

 **TING TING**

Suara lonceng tandan ada yang memasuki kedai berbunyi dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berpakaian casual. Disapanya gadis itu oleh Luhan dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi" menampakkan senyuman semanis madunya pada gadis itu dan sukses membuat Sehun menampakkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Selamat pagi Luhan.. bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apakah ada kesulitan?" Sedikit berbasa basi dan lumayan membuat Sehun geram akan interaksi keduanya.

"Ah.. tak ada kesulitan yang berarti Yoora-shi, aku juga sangat nyaman disini"

Sehun pun berdecak sebal katena keberadaannya seakan diabaikan oleh dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Menyadari hal itu Yoora pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah memasang wajah tertekuknya.

"Oh maafkan aku dan pegawaiku tuan, kami sudah mengganggu anda"

"Eh.. tak apa Yoora-shi, dia adalah temanku yang mampir dan ingin menemaniku di sini"

"Oh dia temanmu Luhan, astaga maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu waktu kalian"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, aku yang harus meminta maaf"

"Tak apa.. dan anda em.."

"Sehun.. kekasih Luhan" dan akhirnya keberadaannya pun disadari oleh dua orang dihadapannya itu. Sungguh Sehun benar-benar tak terima jika Luhan dekat dengan orang lain. Katakanlah dia terlalu protektif, tapi memang begitu adanya karena ia tak ingin Luhan-nya dimiliki apalagi sekedar disentuh orang lain.

"Ah kau kekasihnya rupanya, tapi kenapa Luhan hanya menyebutmu sebagai teman saja?" Entah kenapa Sehun benar dibuat geram sekarang oleh wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Pasalnya perkataan Yoora tadi seperti tak suka akan kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa benar Sehun ini kekasihmu Lu?"

Tunggu apa tadi itu kenapa dia menyebut Luhan dengan nama kecilnya. Sehun tak mengerti akan keadaan ini.

"Emm i-iya benar Yoora-shi.. Sehun adalah kekasihku"

"A-ah.. ternyata benar" melihat perubahan air muka yang terjadi pada pemilik kedai tempat Luhan bekerja membuat Sehun membenarkan pemikirannya sedari tadi.

"Emm Lu bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar?"

"Ehh.. tapi Hun-ah bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku merasa tidak enak Sehun"

"Baiklah akan aku yang katakan pada bosmu itu nanti.. sekarang ayo ikut aku" menarik tangan Luhan dengan lembut menuju keluar _coffee shop_ itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun tau ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaannya saja, bahkan sebelum Luhan memperkenalkan bosnya itu padanya Sehun sudah mengetahuinya lewat gerak gerik bosnya itu yang bernama siapa tadi.. bahkan mengingat namanya saja Sehun tak ingin dan perlukah Sehun tegaskan disini jika Luhan tak akan menyukai wanita itu, bagaimana Luhan suka dengan wanita itu jika yang ada di hatinya hanya seorang Oh Sehun. Memikirkan hal terkahir itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dan sedikit mengabaikan Luhan yang sedari tadi ditarik tak tentu arah.

"Hun-ah kita akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah melas yang terlihat lucu di mata Sehun.

' _Astaga ingin ku membawanya ke kamar sekarang dan apa tadi itu, kenapa suaranya indah sekali_ '

"Hun-ah.. kita akan kemana, ini sudah sangat jauh, aku takut Yoora marah padaku"

"STOP! Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku" _mood_ Sehun yang tadi sangat bagus pun hancur berkeping-keping karena satu nama yang meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Luhan.

"Ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud" seketika Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa jika seperti ini, saat Sehun membentaknya ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar tak tau malu.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Lu.. maafkan aku" seketika memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku" dielusnya pucuk kepala Luhan dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Sehun benar-benar tak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan. Ia hanya sensitif jika medengar nama wanita itu disebut.

"Maafkan aku Lu.. sungguh aku tak bermaksud, aku hanya tak suka jika kau menyebut nama bosmu itu" Luhan pun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beralih menatap Sehun yang mana selanjutnya membuat Sehun lebih bersalah lagi.

"Maaf sudah membuat mata cantik ini mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan, maafkan aku sayang" diusapnya air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut mata kekasihnya itu.

"Tak usah seperti itu Hun-ah, sebenarnya dia itu anak sahabat ibuku dan dia sangat baik padaku maka dari itu aku merasa tak enak padanya"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu Lu, aku tak suka itu"

"Aku juga tau itu, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini, dimana nantinya aku akan mendapatkan biaya hidup Hun-ah" tersenyum lembut yang mana itu menyayat hati seorang Oh Sehun. Senyuman itu, Sehun tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu Lu, aku.. aku tak sanggup melihatnya" entah kenapa Sehun kembali terlihat rapuh karena melihat kekasihnya ini benar-benar kesulitan di segala hal. Sehun hanya mampu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar tak tau bagaimana kenadaan Luhan, bagaimana keseharian Luhan, bagaimana Luhan memenuhi kebutuhannya, dan disaat ia tau semuanya namun benar-benar terlambat disanalah Sehun menganggap dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu Sehun, aku tak akan berpaling darimu, aku hanya milikmu seorang" menyentuh rahang tegas pemuda di hadapannya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hanya menempel tak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Saat itu juga Sehun langsung menyambutnya. Dilumatnya bibir Luhan yang benar-benar membuatnya candu itu. Dirasakannya basah dan asin secara bersamaan dalam ciuman mereka oleh Sehun. Melepaskan ciuman mereka itulah yang Sehun lakukan dan menatap wajah Luhan. Diusapnya air mata itu, membawa tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ini bukan salahmu Lu, ini salahku" ingin rasanya Sehun ikut menangis, ingin rasanya Sehun mengeluarkan segalanya disini, namun ia tak ingin Luhan berpikir jika semua ini salahnya.

"Aku... aku sangat mencintaimu Hun-ah.. percayalah itu, aku tak ingin jauh darimu"

"Aku sangat percaya padamu Lu, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu dan aku mohon bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, aku memiliki perasaan yang tak enak. Sungguh, aku mohon"

"Baiklah Hun-ah aku akan berhenti dari sana"

Luhan-nya sangat penurut. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpaling jika kelasihnya seperti ini. Sehun benar makin mencintai kekasihnya ini.

"Gomawo Lu, nanti kita pikirkan tentang pekerjaanmu ne?"

"Heumm baiklah Sehun" tersenyum yang kali ini Sehun sangat menyukai senyuman itu, senyuman seperti anak kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di satu kamar yang tak terlalu luas, tampak dua orang yang tengah tertutup selimut dan memeluk satu sama lain. Tersenyum seolah mereka berdua dapat melihat senyum menawan satu sama lain. Masih enggan untuk membuka mata namun senyuman itu tak pernah luntur dari bibir mereka. Bergerak semakin dekat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan, menyalurkan kehangatan, bersama seperti ini sangatlah disukai oleh mereka berdua sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi mereka berdua dan Luhan harus bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Sehun harus rela melepas pelukannya itu.

Dibukanya pintu kayu itu dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan mendapat seorang sahabatnya yang tengah terisak. Luhan mempersilakan sahabatnya itu untuk masuk, mendudukkannya di kursi dan membawakannya segelas air. Semoga itu sedikit membantu, pikir Luhan.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau menangis?" Mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan Luhan sedikit banyaknya juga penasaran dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Luhan...Chanyeol tak menjawab teleponku...hiks"

Begitu Luhan mendengar penyebab sahabatnya ini menangis, Luhan langsung merotasikan matanya dan ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala bagian belakang sahabatnya ini.

"Hanya itu?" Itu bukan Luhan yang bertanya, tapi satu orang yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan permasalahan ini yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamar Luhan.

"Kau datang sepagi ini dan mengganggu kegiatan pagi kami yang indah hanya untuk menangis dan mengatakan bahwa kau menangis karena teleponmu tak diangkat oleh Yoda sialan itu?"

"Sehun kenapa kau di sini?" Baekhyun langsung bingung dibuatnya, menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian. Meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Untuk apa aku di sini itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau segera pergi dari sini karena aku tak ingin pagiku berantakan karena ulahmu"

"Aish ini rumah Luhan, kenapa kau yang mengaturku?! Luhan saja baik-baik saja" Luhan yang dibawa namanya hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Ingin Luhan berteriak seperti itu.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku?" Memasang wajah bingungnya dan sukses membuat Sehun gemas karenanya.

"Dia hanya pengganggu" ucap Sehun datar.

"Kau tak becus menjelaskannya. Biar aku saja yang jelaskan"

"Jika kau bisa menjelaskannya pada Luhan ku"

"Tunggu..'Luhan ku'?"

"Ya kami kekasih jika kau ingin tau. Sekarang cepat jelaskan dan setelah itu pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah baiklah.. jadi begini Lu, aku dan Sehun itu berteman karena Chanyeol adalah sahabat Sehun, Chanyeol mengenalkanku pada si datar ini dan jadilah aku kenal dengannya, tapi kau tak usah khawatir, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Ah ya aku juga tau dia akan dijodohkan"

"Sudah? Silakan pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Tunggu dulu Sehun-ah, biarkan Baekhyun di sini.. dsn sepertinya kau tau kemana Chanyeol"

"Dia sedang ada urusan bisnis, dia baru berangkat tadi, jadi tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia pasti menghubungimu.. astaga hanya masalah sepele kau datang ke rumah Luhan?"

"Jika iya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah Baek, ayo kita sarapan.. aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu"

"Aku tidak Lu?"

"Kau juga Hun-ah"

Mereka duduk bersama, memakan sarapan pagi dengan saling melempar tawa satu sama lain. Saling terasnyum sebelum suara pesan milik Baekhyun berbunyi dan dibatengi dengan teriakan nyating oleh Baekhyun.

"Lu dia sudah menghubungiku! Astaga aku senang sekali Lu" mengguncang guncang tubuh Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya dan berikutnya sebuah delikan dari Sehun ia dapatkan.

"Kau apakan kekasihku hah?!"

"Maaf Hun.. aku terlalu senang" membalas dengan senyuman bodoh miliknya.

"Jika kau terlampau senang, jangan kau guncang-guncang tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya seperti hilang nyawa. Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat" seketika Baekhyun menatap wajah Luhan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan bagaimana kondisinya. Rambut Luhan yang memang dari awal sudah tidak rapi semakin tak rapi saja dilihatnya, wajah Luhan yang tadinya sempat tersenyum manis kepadanya kini terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa dengan cengiran yang masih tersisa disana.

"Astaga Lu..sadarlah..kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm..a-aku baik B-baek" tersenyum terpaksa

"Sekarang kah boleh pergi.. aku dan Luhan akan bekerja"

"Aishh baiklah baiklah aku pulang" melangkah pergi, namun sebelum itu ia sempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas dan kembali membuat Sehun mendelik

"Yak! Cukup bibir laknatmu bersentuhan dengan Yoda sialan itu, jangan kau coba-coba menyentuhkannya dengan Luhan ku!"

"Ya ya albino sialan, sedari tadi sudah berapa larangan yang kau buat untukku hun?! Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa Lu~"

Baekhyun pun melenggang pergi dari rumah Luhan dan Sehun langsung menghapus bekas kecupan yang ada di pipi Luhan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi, dia sangat berbahaya"

"Astaga Hun-ah kau lucu sekali" terkekeh pelan dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan. Ingin Luhan menimpali perkataan Sehun namun sebelum itu, Sehun sudah menyambar bibir Luhan. Melumatnya halus dan disambut oleh Luhan. Dikalungkannya tangan mungil itu di leher Sehun, memejamkan mata dan menggerakkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan gerak Sehun. Sehun yang meminta akses lebih pun disambut baik oleh Luhan. Dibukanya kedua belah bibir mungil Luhan dan lidah Sehun langsung melesat masuk, membelit lidah Luhan dengan lembut, beralih pada gigi dan gusi milik Luhan dan dibalas lenguhan halus oleh Luhan. Sehun pun melepas pagutan mereka berdua sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan "Jangan kau biarkan siapa pun mencium atau mengecupmu, baik itu di dahi atau di pipi sekalipun. Yang hanya bisa melakukan itu hanya diriku, karena aku tak ingin orang lain merasakan rasamu. Katakanlah aku terlalu protektif padamu, tapi itulah bentuk cintaku padamu Lu"

"Aku mengerti Hun-ah, tapi kau seharusnya menghapus bekas yang ada di pipiku, bukannya mencium di bibirku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, membuatku ingin memakanmu di pagi hari ini"

"Makan saja jika kau bisa" Luhan seolah menantang Sehun. Sambil tersenyum dan mengerlingkan matanya, Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Mungkin nanti malam, aku akan menunggumu pulang Sehun. Sebaiknya kau sekarang bekerja"

"Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang Lu, karena kau sudah membuat adikku bangkit"

Luhan hanya menggeleng di pelukan Sehun, rambut Luhan bergesekan dengan dada Sehun yang dibalut kaos putih yang membuat Sehun geli karenanya "Kau bermain saja sendiri di kamar mandi" dan langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bengong membatu di sana.


	6. Chapter 5

Bekerja dalam suatu perusahaan besar membuat Sehun harus cekatan dan teliti dalam bekerja, apalagi Sehun memegang satu jabatan yang sangat penting yaitu sebagai presdir di sana. Oh Corp. Bekerja tanpa kenal waktu, semua tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya untuk ditandatangani dengan cekatan ia kerjakan, namun begitu suara ponselnya berbunyi ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Melihat ponselnya yang ternyata sebuah pesan masuk dan ternyata itu dari kekasih tercintanya.

' _Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri_ '

Sehun segera menggerakkan jemarinya di atas benda tipis itu mengetikkan sebuah kalimat yang akan ia kirim sebagai balasannya.

' _Ini demi masa depan kita_ ' sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan wajah Luhan yang tengah khawatir.

' _Ku tunggu di lobi_ ' mendapatkan balasan dari Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di lobi perusahaannya, Sehun segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangannya menuju lobi tempat Luhan berada.

Sehun memasuki lift dan memencet tombol menuju lantai bawah, selama lift berjalan Sehun selalu tersenyum membayangkan wajah Luhan. Betapa bahagianya Sehun jika ia bertemu dengan Luhan nanti, walaupun tadi pagi mereka sudah bertemu dan semalam mereka tidur dalam satu kamar namun rasa rindu itu tak dapat Sehun redam. Bunyi lift pun mengintrupsi Sehun dan Sehun segera keluar dan menemui Luhan di lobi. Memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan tak perduli bagaimana mata semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Hai Lu apa sudah lama?"

"Ah hai Hun-ah tidak juga"

"Aku merindukanmu Lu"

"Astaga Hun-ah kita baru bertemu dirumah"

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Baiklah baiklah kau lepaskan dulu pelukanmu ya aku sesak"

"Ah maafkan aku Lu aku terlalu bersemangat"

"Tak apa, oh ya aku membawakan makanan untuk kekasihku yang sangat bersemangat ini" mencubit ringan hidung mancung milik Sehun dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Terima kasih Lu, ayo kita makan bersama" mengajak Luhan pergi ke ruangannya. Ditautkannya jari-jari milik Luhan dengan miliknya, berjalan memasuki lift menuju ke ruangannya.

Setibanya di ruang kerja Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa terbengong menatap betapa luas ruang kerja milik kekasihnya ini, meja yang sangat besar terletak di sudut ruang dekat kaca. Sofa yang dirasanya sangat empuk berada tepat 2 meter dari meja kerja kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Lu, ayo duduk di sebelahku" menepuk sofa agar Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah tak apa Sehun, hanya saja ini benar-benar luar biasa, ruang kerjamu sangat luas"

"Ruang kerja seluas ini dan dipenuhi berkas-berkas sangat membuat kepalaku pusing Lu"

"Supaya tidak pusing, aku akan selalu detang ke sini, bagaimana?" sambil berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sehun duduk

"Astaga kekasihku semakin pintar saja ya"

"Tapi maaf Sehun, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai jam makan siang usai"

"Tak apa, aku tahu kau harus segera bekerja di tempat Kyungsoo"

"Terima kasih Sehun, nah ayo makan, atau perlu aku suapi?"

"Jika kau berkenan" membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seperti anak kecil yang disupi oleh ibunya.

"Astaga bayi besarku kelaparan ternyata" sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang memang benar seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Apakah enak?" dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun "ini sangat enak Lu" kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Suapan demi suapan diberikan oleh Luhan hingga yang tersisa adalah suapan yang terakhir.

"Nah ini yang terakhir bayi besarku yang manja" sambil tersenyum dan dihadiahi oleh senyuman Sehun yang tak kalah menawan juga.

Selesai makan dengan Sehun atau lebih tepatnya menyuapi Sehun, Luhan pun membereskan tempat bekal yang sudah ia bawa dan hendak berpamitan pulang untuk segera bersiap-siap bekerja karena jam makan siang akan usia sebentar lagi.

"Sehun aku pulang dulu ya, sebentar lagi jam istirahat makan siang akan segera berakhir"

"Baru segera kan Lu jadi belum berakhir, kau belum memberikanku satu hal lagi"

"Tapi Sehun aku sepertinya sudah memberikanmu semua bekal yang aku bawa, lihat bahkan tak ada sisa sedikitpun"

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat betapa polosnya kekasihnya ini, sepertinya Sehun harus memberi tahu Luhan lebih detail lagi.

"Lihat kan Hun-ah sudah tak ad-mmpphhh" Sehun langsung menghentikan kata-kata Luhan dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di bibir manis milik Luhan.

"Baiklah karena susah ku dapatkan jadi kau boleh pergi beker-mmphh" Luhan langsung menyambar bibir Sehun, kali ini tak seperti yang Sehun lakukan tadi, beberapa lumatan Luhan hadiahkan untuk Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak terduga dari Luhan. Sehun pun membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Luhan dan mendominasi ciuman itu. Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin ciuman ini berlangsung lama, namun dalam hal ini Sehun harus profesional, ia harus melepaskan pagutan di antara mereka berdua walaupun sedikit tak rela.

"Aku kekasih ya peka kan?"

"Haha tentu saja Lu. Nah ayo kau harus bekerja bukan? Aku antar ya, tapi aku antar langsung ke tempat Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hun-ah"

Meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan selanjutnya pergi mengantarkan Luhan menuju tempatnya bekerja.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih Hun-ah, hati-hati ya jangan terus memikirkanku selama mengemudi" melambaikan tangannya dan sedikit terkekeh geli.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi Lu karena aku akan selalu memikirkanmu" selanjutnya melajukan mobilnya menjauhi cafe milik Kyungsoo

Luhan pun memasuki cafe setelah melihat mobil Sehun yang semakin jauh hingga tak dapat ia tangkap lewat indra penglihatnya

"Siang Kyungsoo oh ada Kai juga rupanya"

"Ah siang juga Lu, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia sekarang"

"Apakah sangat terlihat?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan orang buta bisa melihatnya"

"Jongin" Kyungsoo segera memperingatkan Kai agar Kai tak terlalu terlewat dalam berbicara.

"Maaf maaf oh ya Kyungie aku pergi dulu ya aku ada urusan dengan Tuan Oh kekasih Luhan itu" memberikan cengiran bodohnya pada Luhan dan kerlingan pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan kau ambil kekasihku Kai"

"Tak mungkin, aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih manis dan sepertinya kau harus lebih menjaga kekasih datarmu itu" sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi menuju bangunan Oh Corp.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah sekarang Kai berada. Di sebuah perusahaan besar yang dipimpin oleh sahabatnya. Oh Sehun. Berjalan santai dan tiap kali ia melangkah ia akan selalu mendapatkan hormat dari para pegawai dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kai. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan paling atas bangunan itu. Sesampainya di sana, tanpa basa basi ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan menyapa sahabatnya.

"Hei Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Menyapa dengan sangat akrab dan itu membuat Sehun mual di buatnya.

"Jangan berlaku manis seperti itu" memberikan tatapan tajamnya, namun itu sama sekali tak mempan untuk seorang Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"Baiklah baiklah jika aku tak boleh berucap manis, maka sekarang aku akan serius. Bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu dengan wanita yang dikirim untukmu?"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, aku sedang sibuk ditambah lagi aku tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu"

"Jika aku tak membahasnya, lalu Luhan akan kau apakan?"

"Luhan tetaplah Luhan dan dia adalah milikku"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau akan menyakiti Luhan jika kau tak bersikap tegas dengan kedua orang tuamu"

"Nanti akan ku pikirkan"

"Jangan hanya nanti, tapi sekarang"

"Ya baiklah, sekarang akan ku hubungi ayahku"

"Harus" dan Sehun hanya mendecak kesal karena tingkah Kai yang terlalu mengaturnya, ya walaupun ia sadar bahwa ini semua untuk Luhan dan juga dirinya.

Sehun pun mengampil ponselnya dan menghubungi ayahnya, berbicara di sana dan menegaskan hal yang dikatakan Kai.

"Bisa kita bataklan perjodohannya, _aboji_?"

"..."

"Akan ku segera bawa, tapi kalian harus menyetujuinya bagaimana pun itu"

"..."

"Ah dan jangan lupa dia adalah seorang _namja_ "

"..."

"Terima kasih _aboji_ , nanti akan ku bawa dia pulang"

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sehun dan ia pun memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Kai.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Aboji_ menyetujuinya dan beliau memintaku membawanya pulang akhir pekan ini" terkejut tentu saja, kenapa bisa seorang ayah Oh Sehun menyetujui dengan semudah itu apalagi jika ayahnya sudah mengetahui jika Luhan adalah seorang _namja_.

"Apa kau sudah puas, sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"Baiklah albino sialan"

Ya Kai datang ke perusahaan besar ini hanya untuk menyampaikan hal itu, menurut kalian memang tak penting tapi menurut Kai itu penting karena ia telah menganggap Luhan sebagai hyungnya sendiri jadi ia harus menegaskan hal ini agar Sehun tak menyakiti Luhan lagi.  
.

.

.

' _Kau sedang apa?'_ Menekan _item send_ di sana, mengirimnya kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Lama Sehun memandang ponsel itu namun tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari Luhan, wajar saja ia baru mengirim pesan 30 detik yang lalu dan itu sudah tergolong lama menurut Sehun.

' _Lu_ ' kembali mengirim pesan kepada Luhan dan tak kunjung di balas.

' _Luhan_ '

' _Sayang_ '

' _Baby_ _deer_ '

' _Hei Xiao Lu sayangku, cintaku dan belahan jiwaku_ '

' _Xiao Luuuu_ '

Sehun mulai tak sabaran karena tak kunjung dibalas oleh Luhan, ia hendak menyambar jas dan kunci mobilnya sebelum suara notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi.

' _Astaga kau berisik_ ' setelah sekian lama Sehun menunggu dan ia hanya mendapatkan balasan seperti itu.

Mengetik dengan tak sabaran lalu mengirimnya ke Luhan kembali ' _hanya itu yang ku dapat?_ '

Berikutnya Luhan pun membalasnya ' _lalu apa yang kau inginkan?_ ' Bertanya sangat polos dalam pesannya.

' _Kau masih bertanya, baiklah kau tunggu di sana jangan kemana-mana!_ '

' _Memangnya kau tahu aku sedang di mana?_ '

' _Kau sedang di kamarmu, aku segera ke sana Luhan_ '

Memakai jas dan mengambil kunci, segera berlari menuju lantai bawah, ia sudah tak ingin menunggu lagi maka dari itu ia tak menggunakan lift melainkan tangga darurat. Pergi menuju mobilnya berada dan langsung menancap pedal gas, menjalankan mobilnya membelah kota Seoul yang sangat padat saat ini, kerap kali berdecak kesal karena mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya berjalan layaknya kura-kura. Terus membunyikan klakson walau ia mendapat cacian dari pengendara lain, masa bodoh, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun tiba setelah melewati medan perang yang sangat panjang, ia langsung berlari menuju tempat Luhan.

"Lu aku masuk" tanpa persetujuan dari yang ada di dalam, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam dan menuju kamar Luhan.

Luhan hanya terbengong mendapati Sehun yang terengah-engah memasuki kamarnya, peluh di dahinya, namun seketika Luhan mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Bertanya dengan polosnya kepada Sehun.

"Aku berlarian dari kantorku, memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat, membuang rasa malu ku di jalan, dan berlarian ke sini, tapi hanya itu yang kau katakan?"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan?"

"Setidaknya kau harus mengkhawatirkanku"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku hanya bercanda tuan muda Oh"

"Tapi tidak bagiku"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sehun-ah...oh astaga peluhmu sangat banyak, sini aku bersihkan" berucap se dramatis mungkin dan sedikit terkikik geli karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Tak usah" menepis tangan Luhan dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Astaga bayi besarku marah, cup cup jangan marah lagi ya sayang...sini cium dulu" mendengar itu wajah Sehun langsung cerah dan mendekat ke arah Luhan, mencium bibir Luhan sesaat lalu menatap wajah Luhan.

"Aku sebenarnya ke sini ingin mengajakmu makan malam ke rumahku akhir pekan"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau mau?"

"Tapi kenapa?" Bingung tentu saja dan ia sedikit takut karena ia belum pernah dikenalkan ke keluarga.

"Untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku?"

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Astaga kenapa sedari tadi hanya itu saja yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku serius..kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi aku takut"

"Tak usah takut, ada aku untuk membelamu jika kau diintimidasi oleh orang tuaku"

"Kau menakutiku?"

"Tidak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeeeyyy akhirnya update juga ini, maafkan jika ada typo dan ya ini menuju chap terakhir, mungkin sekian dulu..bye bye**


End file.
